We and The Past Stories
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: "Lalu tugas kami apa? Bukanya ini Love Mission? Kalau hanya begini, bukannya jadi mirip tour disebuah labirin saja."/"Sekarang, di sinilah tugas kalian…,"/"Selamat datang dipermainan ini, semoga kalian menyukainya..,"/


**GBA~~**

OPEN~~ UP!

Chiao: Nee, maap Minna-chama… ToT

Rin: Lah? Thor, ngapain mewek disono?

Chiao: Rinney~ *gelayutan*

Rin: Heckh, ngapain lu! *berusaha ngelepasin Chiao*

Len: Author sedeng! Menjauh dari Rin! *bawa bazoka*

Miku: Oke, aku aja yang ngambil alih~~ Intinya ini adalah prolog fict baru yang dibuat author sedeng kuadrat itu

Lily: Katanya ini sebagai pengganti 'oiko' yang nanti bakal di remake, kalo dia masih minat sih..

Miku: Sejak kapan kau disini Lil?

Lily: *ngabaiin Miku* Kata Author juga, ini palingan cuma sampai 5-6 chap

Miku: Dan ini berdasarkan lagu2 jadul yang sering di dengerin author akhir2 ini, semoga reader menyukainya..

Lily: oke kita mulai aja prolog ini! Start!..~

Chiao: Hepi riding~ *masi gelayutan*

Rin: Menyingkir darikuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

"**We and The Past Stories"**

**Pairing: Many, many, many~~**

**Disclaimer: … Not mine. T.T**

**Warning: Non-cest, OOC(?), parah, acakadul, EYD ngawur, TYPO(s), bahasa campur-campur, dwwl~~ DON'T LIKE? Oke, press 'back' button now.**

**Ngga bermaksud ngusir, hanya warning saja kok~ ^w^"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hei Rin! Cepatlah!" teriak seseorang berambut _blondie_ yang diikat _ponytail_.

Seorang gadis berpawakan sama seperti pemuda tadi pun segera menengok ke pemuda tersebut.

"Iya!" teriak gadis tersebut, pita putih yang setia di atas kepalanya itu melambai ringan saat ia berlari.

Setelah dekat dengan sang pemuda, sang gadis berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sang pemuda yang dari tadi sudah memasang muka masam karena menunggu sang gadis pun menjitak pelan kepala sang gadis.

"Aduh, Leeeeeen…," rintih sang gadis. Sang pemuda, atau kita sebut saja dia Len, itu memutar kepalanya pelan.

"Apa, Rin?" ucapnya cuek. Gadis tadi, yang kita ketahui bernama Rin, menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakit…," keluhnya manja. Len mendengus pelan dan mengusap kepala Rin.

"Sudah tidak sakit 'kan? Sekarang ayo berangkat," ucap Len sembari mengelus-elus kepala Rin yang terkena jitakannya.

Rin tersenyum riang layaknya anak kecil, "Sudah tidak sakit!"

Len tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu kita berangkat ya?"

Rin mengangguk antusias, "Iya,"

"Di...sini?" tanya Rin, ia melihat ke sebuah taman bermain yang sangat amat luas namun cukup sepi.

"Kelihatannya sih… iya?" jawab Len ragu-ragu. Ia kembali melihat kertas kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Mmmmh," Rin bergumam, Len kembali mencermati kertas kecilnya.

Ia bingung, perasaan alamatnya benar tapi kenapa seperti ini? Iya, mereka memang berencana ingin ke taman bermain… Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyangka ada taman bermain seluas ini disini.

Darimana Len mendapatkan alamatnya? Oke, kita _flashback_an saja biar jelas…

~xXx~

**FLASHBACK**

"Leeeen, sabtu nanti pergi jalan-jalan yuk?~" ajak Rin, ia memeluk Len dari belakang.

Len yang sedang duduk-duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah itu pun tersentak sedikit.

"Rin! Astaga, jangan mengagetkanku..," keluh Len.

Rin hanya tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh, dan segera duduk di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Lagian ngelamun aja sih, jadi… mau tidak?" tanya Rin, ia menatap Len dengan penuh harap.

"Mau apa?" tanya Len dengan wajah polos, sepertinya ia tidak mendengar apa yang tadi Rin ucapkan.

Rin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo pergi jalan-jalan sabtu ini Leeen..," ajak Rin lagi.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

'Tumben sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan, biasanya aku yang setengah mati waktu mengajakmu..," ucap Len.

Rin membelalakkan matanya, "Eh? Segitu kah?"

Len cemberut, tapi langsung tersenyum melihat kekagetan Rin.

"Bercanda..~"

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak lucu,"

"Oke, oke, kembali ke topik. Jadi kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Len, tentu saja ia tidak mau membuat Rin ngambek dan batal untuk mengajaknya bukan? Karena kesempatan mengajak Rin itu merupakan hal terlangka yang pernah Len dapatkan, karena itu… ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"Ah, Len aja yang pilihkan tempat~ yang penting taman bermain ya!" pinta Rin, Len Nampak berpikir sebentar. Tak lama, ia mencoba merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat dari sana.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau ke sini?" Len menunjuk kertas tersebut, Rin melihat kertas itu dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baiklah, Len tau darimana tempat ini?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Ini diberikan Mikuo tadi pagi, dia bilang ini baru dibuka dan ia bekerja di sana. Jadi dia mempromosikannya padaku," jelas Len.

Rin mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi sabtu ini ya! Jangan lupa Len," perintah Rin.

Len mengangguk, ia mengikuti gerak Rin untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat telah selesai.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

~xXx~

"Hmm, lebih baik kita pastikan saja," ucap Rin, ia berjalan ke arah loket dan membeli tiket masuk. Tak lama, Len pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, Rin-chan? Len?" ucap seseorang berambut _teal_ pada Rin dan Len yang berjalan ke arah loket.

"Oh, Mikuo-kun." tanggap Rin, Mikuo tersenyum pada mereka.

"Mau kencan ya? Aih, senangnya~" goda Mikuo, yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan kerikil dari Len.

Yahh, terkadang Len memang sedikit pemalu.

"Diam kau," umpatnya.

"Baik, baik, ini tiket untuk kalian." ucap Mikuo sambil menyerahkan dua buah tiket pada Rin dan Len.

"Ini gratis, karena dalam masa promosi jadi tiketnya digratiskan." ucap Mikuo lagi.

"Ohh, tapi kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Len.

"Ini masih jam sepuluh, dan kami baru buka… biasanya akan ramai kalau sudah pukul sebelas," ucap Mikuo.

"Jadi kami kepagian?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak juga, ah! Daripada lama-lama di sini kalian masuk saja." ucap Mikuo, Len dan Rin saling berpandangan namun mengangguk cepat.

"Selamat menikmati taman bermain kami," salam Mikuo ketika Rin dan Len telah memasuki gerbang taman bermain.

"Dan semoga berhasil dalam game kami," lanjutnya pelan.

~xXx~

"Len, kau mau main apa dulu?"

"Terserah Rin saja," balas Len.

Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dan mebuang napas pelan, ia melihat-lihat sekitar untuk menemukan permainan yang menggugah hatinya.

Rin terus mengedarkan matanya, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Ah! Len! Lihat itu ya?" ajak Rin, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah bangunan bertuliskan _'Love Mission : The Past Story'_.

Len melihat bangunan itu dengan alis terangkat, tentu saja!

Ia belum pernah dengar ada permainan aneh seperti itu disebuah taman bermain. Tapi… apa salahnya mencoba? Benar 'kan?

"Baiklah," tanggap Len.

"Oke! Ayo~" ajak Rin, ia langsung menyeret Len untuk mendekati bangunan tersebut.

~xXx~

"Silahkan…," ucap gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu.

Yep, saat ini Len dan Rin mulai memasuki tempat yang diminta oleh Rin.

"Errm, kenapa tempat ini diberi nama _'Love Mission'_ Neru-san?" tanya Rin yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat sekitar.

Iya, Neru adalah nama gadis pirang keemasan tadi, dia adalah _guide_ dari tempat ini…

Kenapa sampai ada _guide_ segala? Oke, jawabannya adalah karena tempat ini sangat luas dan berliku-liku. Belum lagi kaca-kaca yang terjejer di samping kanan dan kirinya sebagai pengganti tembok, itu memusingkan.

"Karena tempat ini dibuat berdasarkan kenyataan, coba pikir baik-baik apa yang kalian ketahui tentang cinta. Maka jawabannya adalah tempat ini," jawab Neru.

Rin tambah tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Neru itu, tapi ia memilih diam dan tetap berjalan. Namun tak disangka, Len yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pun turut bersuara.

"Lalu tugas kami apa? Bukanya ini _Love Mission_? Kalau hanya begini, bukannya jadi mirip _tour _disebuah labirin saja." ucap Len. Neru yang ada di depan duo _blondie_ itu tersenyum licik, tapi tentu Len atau Rin tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Neru tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Len dan Rin sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa Neru-san?" tanya Rin. Neru berbalik dan menatap pasangan itu bergiliran.

Neru tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang, di sinilah tugas kalian…,"

Len dan Rin memasang muka bingung mereka, namun sebelum mereka sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Neru sudah mundur empat langkah menjauhi mereka dan menjentikkan kedua jarinya.

Tiba-tiba lantai yang dipijak Len dan Rin bersinar, awalnya kecil tapi cahaya itu terus membesar dan membentuk lingkaran cahaya berwarna merah jambu. Len dan Rin kaget,

'Apakah ini sihir?' pikir mereka bersamaan.

Mereka bertambah kaget ketika lingkaran cahaya itu perlahan naik dan memutar mengelilingi mereka, menampakkan saderet tulisan-tulisan yang tak dimengerti Rin ataupun Len.

Akhirnya, lingkaran itu mempercepat putarannya dan semakin mengecil, membawa kedua pasangan itu ikut mengecil dan ikut hilang bersamanya.

"Selamat datang dipermainan ini, semoga kalian menyukainya..," ucap Neru ketika lingkaran itu telah lenyap dari pandangan.

* * *

**GBA~~~**

CLOSING~

Miku: Astaga…

Lily: Pajang banget buat ukuran prolog?… *mata belo*

Chiao: *uda ngga gelayutan* Eap, uda segini aja

Len: Riiiiin! *lari slowmotion*

Rin: Leeeen! *lari slowmotion*

Miku: *muter lagu india*

Lily: *nganga*

Chiao: Et dah, ngapa ini jadi stress gini? Uda deh, dari pada makin gaje-

Lily: -Review minna!


End file.
